Someone Like Me
by KawaiiMang2020
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba is having a hard time. Seto doesn't know what to do. What happens when Mokuba meets someone when who has been through the same thing? Stay tuned and find out Non Yaoi!


Hehe, hey ! My first fanfic, and I decided to write on about Yugioh and Treasure Planet. I've been reading a WHOLE lot of Kaiba Brother stuff and Treasure Planet is AWESOME! So yeah, hope you like it :D  
**I DO NOT own ANYTHING! But the story idea and such :3 Enjoy!**

"Leave me alone, Seto. Please." Mokuba sadly said looking down to the ground.

"Not unless you give me answers, young man. Where were you last night? I was worried sick!" Seto responded a bit ticked off, but Mokuba had enough. Before Seto could even finish what he was saying, his little brother was out the door.

"What am I going to do with him?" The older Kaiba sighed as he was putting his hand on his forehead; the way he always did when he was frustrated.

"I believe, Mr. Kaiba," Roland said slowly walking into the young CEO's office. "That YOU can't really do much, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean by that, Roland?" Seto asked giving Roland a slight glare, but he slowly stopped knowing that it was no use.

"What I mean is, you've tried everything, and you're younger brother is just getting more and more distant. What I suggest is a new tactic. Something more efficient than you trying to bring back Mokuba yourself." Roland said taking a seat in front of Seto.

"Hmm. That isn't a bad idea, Roland. But Mokuba is my brother, and as far as I'm concerned, my problem. He's a great kid, and I just want to talk to him and help him out with any issues he has." Seto paused and opened his locket and saw a picture of his younger brother happily playing at the orphanage they once were.

"I remember when he used to beg me to spend the whole day with him," Seto finally said breaking the silence. When he'd to come to check on me on those nights I decide to pull an all-nighter. He'd stay by my side, but I wasn't there for him. Is that where I went wrong? Was I not a good brother for him?" The older Kaiba hated being open up to anyone. Not to Roland, not even to Mokuba, his flesh and blood. But tonight was different. Seto felt defeated. Like he failed to protect his little brother from harm's way. He needed advice, Seto Kaiba need advice. And quick.

Roland shook his head. "You where a great brother to Mokuba. He's just growing up, you know. Doing things his own way, experience life. He wants to be alone..."

"But that's not like Mokuba. He needs me! He needs his big brother!" Seto stood up almost knocking over the chair.

"Every teenager goes through a phase of independence. He wants to find who he is, alone." Roland said putting his hand on Seto's shoulder. He got no reaction from Seto, so he decided to change the subject. "Mokuba's is really talented. He's such an artist, Mr. Kaiba. Have you seen some of his drawings? Amazing!" Roland said with a small grin.

"Doodles aren't going to pay bills." Seto plainly said looking down at his table.

"Doodles?!" Roland scoffed and pointed to a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon painting on the office wall. "Mokuba drew and painted that! It could be worth millions!" Roland protested.

Seto looked at the painting. His little brother made it for him on his eighteenth birthday. "Mokuba would never sell his art. No matter how good it is. Plus he isn't doing so well in school and I had to bail him out of jail more than once..."

"Alright. He's also enjoys literature. Plays, poems, short stories, novels. He actually had written some on his own. Not to mention how great he is at music-"

"You can't own a company if you know how to play music, write stories and doodle?!" Seto furiously yelled at Roland.

"Clearly Mokuba doesn't want Kaiba Corp.!" Roland yelled back.

Seto let out a sad sigh and sat back into his chair. He knows Roland is right. Mokuba was a happy and lively kid. Now he's a lonely sixteen years old, and god knows what he's doing right now.

I know, the first chapter isn't so good. But stay tuned for me! I swear, it'll get better!


End file.
